Jacob Black's Cousin
by Supernatural-Addict-Forever
Summary: Jacob's cousin, Samantha, comes to La Push to live with her extended family after a tragic event back home. Can a certain wolf heal her heart? Normal pairings except for Jacob's. First story. T for swearing. Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

** Hello I'm editing this with my amazing beta, sabakunofaye. She helps me a lot and inspires me. The story will start on Twilight but Sam Jared and Paul will have already phased by then. Bella came to live with her dad two months ago and hasn't dated Edward yet. Jacob will not imprint on Bella or Renesmee. So I hope you like it.**  
**Disclaimer : I don't own any Twilight characters or there plot only Samantha and my plot.**

**Samantha POV**

* * *

I sighed tapping on my leg and looking at the clouds roll by outside, feeling uncertain. Wondering what time it was, I checked my gold watch, reading five twelve. A loud snore pierced the air, surprising me out of my daze, and I whipped my head to see the guy next to me with his mouth open, sleeping. He was drooling a little in his black beard, the picture of peaceful relaxation. I rolled my brown eyes and turned to look back out the window.

I took out my phone and put on Oath by Cher Lloyd, tears springing into my eyes. I leaned back in my seat, and after a while my eyelids closed, falling into a sleep as peaceful as the bearded man next to me. I woke up with a start, jerking upward, and I squinted not seeing through the fuzzy vision that comes with waking up.  
Then all the memories came back to me. My mom and dad, gone forever. Leaving the only place I ever knew to go live with Billy and Jacob Black, my uncle and my cousin because I was only sixteen. After the incident that took away everything I knew and loved, I was kept in the hospital for a couple of days, the nurses poking me and doing tests every on my last day social services asked me if I had any relatives I preferred to stay with.

"My uncle Billy," I whispered dejectedly after a moment.

So they called him up and informed him of my situation, and of our loss. I could hear the murmurs through the office wall, but I couldn't tell what was being said. Next thing I know, they were shipping me off to the airport, to my uncle. And here I was.

I looked at the guy again, still snoring, still peacefully asleep. His face was smooth, no lines of stress marring his skin. He looked he didn't have a care in the world. Lucky guy. My foot tapped anxiously against the floor of the plane.

The pilot voice rang over the intercom, "We will be landing in Washington Settle in fifteen minutes, please put your seatbelts."

I heard the clicks of the seatbelts, including mine. The man next to me hadn't woken up, so I tapped his shoulder and said, "Put your seatbelt on were landing in fifteen minutes." He woke up startled, then sighed while putting on his seat belt.

I put my blue ear phones back in, they had fallen out while I was asleep, listening to my music again. The song playing was _Rumor Has It_ by Adele. My eyes started to get teary again, and before I knew it I was full out crying, hiccupping with snot. The man beside me looked over, startled again, opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it.

I cried like that for the rest of the flight and the landing. The pilot was telling us to go and to have a good day. I snorted at that. I stood up and went down the aisle towards the exit.

I entered the airport and looked for my bright yellow suitcases. I found it, about twenty feet away and about to go back in for another rotation for pickup. I yelped, running to catch it. After heaving my suitcases on a trolley, I pushed it towards the doors.

Now for the hard part. Finding Billy among about hundreds of people. I turned my head outrageously while walking, making me looked like the confused and idiotic teenager that I was. I could care less.

Then I turned my head yet once again and was shocked beyond belief. It went right up there on my list of surprises, second only to finding out my parents were dead, as morbid as that sounds.

My eyes had found another pair of dark brown eyes and I immediately got lost in them. My eyes lingered at his face then went down to his body. He was huge. Tall, muscular, and by the looks of it Quileute. Then something else caught my attention, a piece of paper with my name on it in neat handwriting, _and the hot giant was holding it!_

Wait a minute, let's think calmly now Samantha, calm thoughts, I thought to myself. I wanted to snort at myself, but it would probably make me look rude or crazy. So I just walked up to him and put my calm façade back on, which displayed none of the hurt or surprise I was feeling inside. I stepped as confidently as I could without looking like pretentious.

I was about five feet away from the mysterious man when I finally saw my uncle Billy. He looked at me with recognition in his eyes, "Samantha, this is the council's friend Samuel Uley. Sam, this is Sammy my niece." My uncle looked slightly amused at the fact that both our nicknames were so similar.

I rolled my eyes looking bored, though I wanted to know the mysterious man known as Samuel Uley. I was surprised that he was friends with the elders of our tribe, one of who, I was supposed to live with, alongside my cousin Jacob. So putting back on my blank face, I tried to muster a monotone voice and said, "Call me Sammy."

He nodded and started whispering something but he shook it off and quickly said, "Call me Sam."

The sound of his voice was heavenly and he looked drop dead gorgeous, but I wouldn't, _couldn't_ let _that_ happen again. I dropped my gaze to the ground and I could feel him staring, but I wouldn't dare to look up and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from snapping at him.  
I heard someone deliberately cough which made our heads snap up to see Billy trying to hide his wide grin, and failing miserably.

"As much as I would love to see you two 'interact' more, we better be going or it'll get dark." I narrowed my eyes as he peered at us, then he turned and started to wheeled out.

I'm pretty sure that Sam chuckled at Billy's antics and soon followed him, grabbing my suitcases despite my protests. I rushed out of the airport, trying not to trip on anything. I soon caught up with them (how the hell can cripple and a man carrying a bunch of suitcases _walk _faster than I could _run?!)_taking a breath and feeling my heart pound because of my heart murmur. I swallowed and tried to take more calming breaths.

I looked at the ground, saw my luggage, and snatched it back with an indignant huff. Behind me, I heard a door slam and a car start up. I looked up and dragged my luggage around to the source of the sound to find Sam chuckling to himself, his body leaned against a blue Chevy. I sighed and walk over there, opened the door tossing in my luggage and sliding in. Sam soon got in, looking at Billy who was already in there somehow (he sure gets around for someone in a wheelchair) and he backed out of the parking space.

The tension was so thick, I thought I was going to suffocate in the small space of the car.

_ What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review please**.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay **people, chapter two. My beta sabakunofaye is awesome. Happy Reading. (P.S. It takes three hours to get to Seattle to Forks not two like it says in the books)**

**Samantha POV**

**Three Hours later**

It has been three hours, three freakinghours and I'm so close to dying of boredom. My phone died two hours ago, and Billy and Sam both didn't look bothered by the silence, opting to keep the radio turned off. Which made me want to scream bloody murder.

Sam stared at the road in concentration, worry lines etched on his forehead. Billy was looking all over the place, as if something might jump out of the woods and attack us. And me? I was just trying to go to sleep, but it was uncomfortable so I kept hitting my head on the headrest, waiting for us to get there.

That's when I saw it. The sign that made me want to jump up and down, but I settled for just a small grin: Welcome to La Push. Sam kept on driving for awhile before stopping at a red and white house. He took out my Uncle's wheelchair, opened the car door and helped Billy onto his chair. I got out of the car, hauling my two yellow suitcases behind me. We all piled in the house, only to see a familiar boy with long black hair similar to mine. His was wavy, and mine was straight.

Billy grinned and said, "Samantha, this is Jacob your cousin. Jake this is Sammy." Ahhh, so that's why he looked familiar.

I thought Billy was finished talking but he continued, "Samantha, you will be in Rachel's and Rebecca's room. Oh, and you're going to attend La Push High in a week."

Great, fun, school, I thought sarcastically. I get to be known as Jacob Blacks Cousin woo freaking doo.

Where was Rach and Bec's room again? I came here once when I was five because Sarah, Jacob's mom, passed away in a crash. That's who I get my middle name from; my mom named me after Sarah in her honor.

I remembered it was next to Jacob's, and it had its own restroom. Score! I rushed to my borrowed room and sighed. That's when I realized that I forgot about Billy, Jacob and Sam. Oops. I put down my luggage and went back to the living room. Can you say awkward, because that's how I felt after running away like a child.

No one spoke, only looked at me with amusement in their eyes. Except for Sam, he was just looking at me with curiosity in his eyes while I stood there with a sheepish smile. Jacob started to tease me, but all of sudden, Sam growled and Billy looked away. Jake just kept staring at me, and my only uncle coughed which made Jacob reluctantly look away. Awkward silence reigned after my initial shock at hearing Sam growl, everyone looking everywhere but at me. Except Sam, of course, he went back to staring me.

Unable to bear it any longer, I managed to squeak out, "Um, can I unpack?"

"Of course," Billy replied.

I skipped back to my room, happy to escape the awkward silence caused by Sam's weird animal noises. I started unpacking my clothes into the cabinets when I heard a door slam.

My curiosity killed the cat, because when I opened the door, Billy was shaking his head sadly and Jacob wasn't there anymore. Sam was doing shaking his head too and left quietly. I closed the door like Sam, trying to be quiet. Seems tense.

I finished unpacking my clothes and I got all my books out, which was only a little, but I had so much at home that they promised to ship them here with my bookcase. I got my charger out and began charging my phone. Home, the thought of it made me teary.

I missed the way teachers would smile every Christmas whenever I gave all of them a gift if they taught my grade level. Even if I didn't know them, it would range to a simple drawing I made, a bracelet I made, or even food.

I missed my friends, the way they'd make me laugh with their silly antics, and the way they cheered me up. I even missed their drama.

Most of all though, I missed my family. I missed my mom's cooking, her comforting touch, and her sweet smiles. I missed my dad's laugh, the familiar smell of his aftershave, and the time we spent watching old T.V. shows.

I let out a shaky breath.

I threw myself at my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow because of the awful jet lag. I can't remember what time I fell asleep, but when I woke up I read my mother's watch, reading eleven-oh- five.

I heard some talking in the living room and kitchen, sounded like a tornado coming. I decided locking myself up in my borrowed bedroom wouldn't do me any good, so I slipped out of my room only to find Sam without a shirt. Yikes! Sure, yesterday he was wearing a tight shirt but that sure as heck didn't have anything on him right now! There were two other guys but I didn't pay attention to them, even though they were incredibly hot too.

Sam looked at me. Me? That's when I realized I didn't take a shower and that I was in the same clothes as yesterday. Crap, I probably looked out I crawled out of a hole. I ran to my room and screamed at myself, Why do you care if he sees you like this?!

Because he's a hot guy and you like him, an annoying voice answered.

No, I don't! I just met the guy for crying out loud, I shouted at myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

With that, I took a warm shower and put on my jeans, a blank red shirt and tried to brush out my tangles. I went back to the kitchen hoping Sam wouldn't be there. Guess I don't have any luck because he was there. Only this time, he was with a girl and I felt like I was breaking apart.

I didn't want to feel this, like someone was leaving me like my parents have left me. This was irrational, I shouldn't be feeling this way about a guy I've known for only a few hours. But I did. For some crazy, illogical reason, I felt a bond with him, tugging me towards Sam. This will only end with me getting hurt, I realized. So I put my walls back up and showed none of the turmoil inside me.

She smiled, came to me and said something that made me want to cry, "Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater. Sam's girlfriend."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, I went to the living room to find Billy. I spotted him talking with some other men.

"Can I go to the beach?" I tried so hard not to let my voice crack.

He nodded and looked at me with sympathy. It made me feel like I failed. I rushed out the door running as fast as I could to the beach.

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, people my beta is sabakunofaye helps so much. :) This is chapter three and I feel bad for my character..**

* * *

Samantha POV

* * *

I soon arrived at the beach. I hadn't really intended to go to there, I just ran, my feet killing me until I saw a log and plopped myself down on it. I sighed and ran my hand through my dark brown hair, playing with the locks.

After a while, I found myself sliding off the log and sitting in the sand, not caring that it was damp. Thinking for a little on my situation, I started to play with the sand, making lines and messy shapes in the moist grains. I sighed for maybe the thousandth time in the past week, laid down and fell asleep with my head on the lumpy log.

* * *

I heard a cry, and opening my eyes I heard another one that I recognized as my name. I reluctantly opened my eyes to the rainy sight of the beach.

Great, I thought sarcastically, and I'm all sandy too.

I heard my name again and turning my head I felt my neck pop. I wanted to scream at how uncomfortable I felt, but I settled for muttering profanities. I then turned my whole body, coughing and sneezing.

That's when I saw a man in a police uniform, who had quite a mustache I might add, run up to me and rushed out, "HaveyouseenSamanthaSarahBlack?"

Ok, that was confusing, "What?" My voice felt raw, like I hadn't used it in years or like I was sick.

"Have you seen Samantha Sarah Black?" he asked slowly, as if speaking to a child.

What? Why were they looking for me? I tried to clear my thoughts and replied trying to prove that I was not a child, "I am the wench thou art searching for, ye of the blue uniform."

Okay, maybe that did make me sound childish.

He seemed taken aback and said, "Okaaay… Anyways, the Blacks have been looking for you, I'm Charlie Swan."

I was shocked to say the least. Swan?

No no no no, not ...they...couldn't... she,I thought, my mind going as coco as coco puffs. My head was pounding incessantly, a headache I couldn't shake and now this? My mind went blank and I felt my knees shaking before they gave out.

Oh shit.

That was the last thing I thought before I passed out.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up to an annoying, blaring sound when I woke up. I looked around myself to see a man in the room, a room I didn't recognize, with a glare at the door looking as if he hated it with a deep passion. On a closer look, I realized he might be younger than I initially thought.

He looked at me and simply said, "Paul." What does he mean, is that his name?

He must have seen my confusion and continued slowly, as if speaking to a child. Why does everyone do that?

"I'm Paul, Paul Lahote." Oh.

Just then, a gorgeous man with blonde hair and paper white skin came in. I lay there in the bed- is this a hospital bed?- and gaped at the beauty of the man. I have never in my life seen such beauty, except for maybe Sam, he was pretty darn handsome. Darn it Sammy, when will you stop thinking about him!I internally screamed at myself.

The stunning man's entrance made Paul go rigid, and narrow his eyes even further than they were before in a menacing glare. Maybe the good-looking man wasn't all that nice? Then again, Paul looked like he had problems.

The striking man gave me a friendly smile and said, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, your doctor." That was the part I was confused about, what did I do to land myself in the hospital?

Probably seeing my confusion, he continued talking while Paul kept up his death glare, "You're in here for blacking out and hitting your head, you may have a concussion. You also sprained your hand on the way down." What? How did I do that!?

That's when I remembered meeting Charlie Sawn. But how did I get all that from falling? So I decided to voice it, "How did I get all that?"

"Well, Charlie said were talking, and you fainted, your head hit the log, causing concern over a concussion. Your hand had reached out to slow your fall, and was sprained in the process. We had to put a brace on you. You've been here for a night, only a couple of hours really, since it seems you've slept most of the evening on that log," Carlisle chuckled.

"Okay.. Why did I faint?"

"Ah, yes, you have a fever from sleeping in the rain," Carlisle smiled gently at me. I feel like an idiot, no wonder I felt like crap after waking up on the log.

Paul rolled his eyes, making me automatically raise an eyebrow. Which made Paul and Carlisle look at me with a dead serious look, as if to say 'are you for real? You managed to give yourself a concussion by sleeping in the rain', making me feel like a toddler being scolded by their parents. My eyebrow goes down and I turn my head indignantly to look at the wall. At least my neck doesn't hurt anymore.

Paul said, well said is a bad word for it, more like grunted out, "When can we go?"

Carlisle answered, "Billy has already signed the forms." Paul nodded his head and Carlisle left.

He looked at me and tossed me some clothing. "Get dressed and meet me outside, princess," he sneered the last word. He left and slammed the white door. Ass.

I put my jeans and black T- Shirt he got me- pervert went through my clothes- and went outside to find no one there not, Paul, Billy, Jacob or even Sam. I sighed and pathetically sat down on a bench looking at my brace on my right hand.

Wait a minute, why was Paul even here? What about Billy and Jacob? Why did I think of Sam? Damnit, stop thinking about him!

I fought to keep my blink blank, and tried my hardest to keep my mind from wandering to Sam. Unfortunately, it wandered to somewhere I didn't want it to.

Swan.

That name will haunt me forever and An- no, no, no, not another memory of her again. I felt dizzy and light-headed, my heart racing. I realized in the back of my mind that I was getting a panic attack, but I was more preoccupied with not fainting. Again!

I started crying in my hands like the child everyone's been addressing when speaking to me. That's when I heard a car stop in front of me. I looked up to see his blue Chevy.

Sam's Chevy.

With no one else in it.

I softly cursed and closed my eyes. I slowly opened one eye at a time hoping he wasn't there. Of course he was still there. Wooofuckingdoo.

I tried to be brave and bold so I called out, "Why are you here?"

"Oh I thought I could see if my favorite person available," Sam said sarcastically.

"Get in," he said quickly.

I got up slowly and reluctantly got in. Tension soon followed me as always. Don't you just hate tension and awkwardness? It is such a killer. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating, I mean it isn't that bad, but you get the point.

Fuck my life!

**Next chapter, we get a sneak peak at Sam's point of view!**

**I hope you all like it :) I've been testing for the past few days so I had to study**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Hope you like it! :D Beta is sabakunofaye. You know what made me so happy? I saw my story was added into a Community ; Wolf Pack Imprint Stories. Also I got some questions these are the answers: Sam did imprint on Samantha and why Samantha faints when she hears the word Swan, well, read to find out.**

**Beta sabakunofaye: Sorry guys, this update is late because I got sick and busy over the last week and couldn't focus on Supernatural-Addict's chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**On to the story…**

Samantha POV

Gah! He was staring at me and driving, not the best combination. It was freaking me out somewhat and my nerves were already on edge.

"Uh, do I have something on my face? 'Cause you should be looking at the road," I try to say casually, but it came out shaky and my face was flushed. Maybe I shouldn't have commented on the fact that he was staring at me, but my dumbass thoughts kept revolving around it.

Sam quickly looked away, probably embarrassed. I bit my lip with a sheepish half-grin.

"What's your favorite color, " he asked, eyes still on the road.

My heart stuttered for a second as a single thought flitted through my mind,he wants to know me…

I swiftly pushed it down. Obviously he was just trying to make conversation, and was being extremely awkward about it. Most people talk about the weather.

I tried to play it cool, and said, "Black, and purple. You?" I quickly added.

He grinned a grin that made me want to melt. "Brown," he said in his deep voice.

No Sammy, no. He was not talking about your eyes, stop thinking like that!

Sam glanced over at me again and his eyes widened in concern. His eyes stayed fixed on me once again and he asked me in an alarmed tone, "Your eyes are red and puffy."

I panicked a little, then quickly tried to calm myself down. Feigning ignorance was my first reaction, "Are they now?"

"You were crying."

This time he wasn't asking. He knew. Looks like wiping my tears away didn't hide it. My panic grew, making my heart race. I didn't want to share my weaknesses with strangers. I had to shut him down.

"That right there is none of your business," I say in a monotone voice like I have been doing for a while, calling upon this trusty persona.

He flinched at that and frowned, shaking his devilish hair. Despite my best intentions, my eyes followed his silky strands and I shook my head, a blush creeping on my face again, trying to clear my thoughts.

We reached Billy's house in silence, me nervous, him on edge. Jee, sorry for being awkward, but you're the one who asked if I was crying. Don't guys usually run away from the sight of tears? I tried to build up anger at him, anything to chase away these other thoughts of him, but my attempts were pathetic.

I bit my lip and muttered, "Thanks for the ride."

I got out of the car, slammed the door and went in the house, going straight to my room. I locked the door behind me and got out my towel, some clothes, and quickly retreated to my restroom. I took off my clothes.

I took a shower as quickly as I could, but it was difficult with my hand bandaged up. I sighed and put on my leggings and an oversized shirt, planning on relaxing. I crossed the room and unlocked my door to see a bunch of old people in the kitchen. Probably the other Elders. They looked at me and looked at the only chair left, as if to tell me to sit there. I moved to sit down, shifting my eyes to peer at the Elders.

"Samantha this is Old Quil Senior and that is Harry. They are in the council with me," Billy said looking at the two of the men when he said their names. I nodded dumbly, confused.

"So, about Sam," Harry began. I froze immediately and my skin soon turned red.

When he didn't continue, I realized they expected me to talk. "I- uh- What about him?"

"What do you think of him?"

My mouth went dry at his words and it was moving, but no words of my own surfaced. Billy, Old Quil, and Harry were watching me like a hawk trying to make out the words I was mouthing. My brain started scattering and spinning. I didn't want to faint yet again and I won the battle. I squeaked out a lame excuse and I bolted to my room.

This was weird, too weird. And creepy. These old guys wanted to know what Ithought of Sam when I had only just met the guy. Why would they even care? Are they monitoring the relationships between every single teenager on the reserve? Monitoring me?

Oh.

That was it. They were watching over me, trying to see if I could make friends after what happened to my parents. I didn't need that, didn't want their pity. I just wanted to live normally and peacefully without any of this weird crap they were pulling.

And Sam's awkwardness? I'm betting they told him to try and make friends with me, the charity case who lost her home and her parents. What's your favorite color? I bet what he really wanted to ask was, what's it like to lose everything you've ever loved? It sucks, that's what it was like.

My chest tightened at those thoughts, and tears gathered in my eyes. I pushed down the doubt, the thoughts of him actually being interested in me, as a friend or otherwise.

My anger was slipping away, sudden exhaustion overtaking me. I wanted to fall on the ground right there and curl up in a ball and sleep, screw the bed.

What's wrong with me, I thought drowsily as I took shaky steps to my bed. I just woke up in the hospital for crying out loud.

My legs gave out, my hand shooting out to grab my blanket while I plummeted to the ground. I hit it painfully, but not even that woke me up from my haze. I curled the blanket around me.

As I closed my eyes, a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that this wasn't just exhaustion, that something weird was happening.

My brain replied with, obviously it's a concussion.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

Sam Uley POV

Sammy's eyes were puffy and red.

She had been crying.

She was upset.

She was hurt.

These thoughts kept whirling around in my head, refusing to leave and refusing to let any other thoughts in. I was tense, on the edge of my seat as I drove back to my empty house.

What made her cry? Was it a person? Was it me? I'll kill them, the angry thought burst in, unbidden.

No, no. Bad Samuel, bad, I thought to myself as I shook my head and parked. I got out and slammed the car door. I trudged up the stairs and threw myself on my bed, tired from my patrol last night, and quickly falling asleep with thoughts of Sammy.

I woke hungry, my stomach waking me up with the need to eat. Being a werewolf, we run a high temperature, making our metabolisms go through the roof. I usually eat four or five servings worth of food, just to keep myself running. I wondered idly if Samantha cooked as good as she looked while I emptied out my refrigerator.

Leah came in grinning, radiating happiness, and tip-toed to kiss me on the lips. A pang of guilt ran through me. This whole morning, I had not given Leah even a single thought. She was my girlfriend, and here I was, thinking about a girl I met about a day ago. When did it get like this? Why was I feeling this?

Leah's lips met mine. They were usually soft and sweet, but not anymore. They felt like death.

I quickly broke off the kiss. This shouldn't be happening, can't be happening. This was just some weird werewolf thing. I'll talk to the Elders, sort through the legends, and find a fix for this. I can't hurt Leah again, not after going missing for two weeks after my first change.

I felt drowsy all of a sudden. My eyelids closed, and blinked them open. I guess I didn't sleep as much as I should have. I don't feel refreshed at all.

"Lee-Lee let's go to bed," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. She nods, smiling, and we head to my room. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, forgetting about the food I was going to eat.

* * *

Sammy POV

It was like a movie. Shifting scenes quickly, showing a perfect story and a perfect ending. Only I was in it. And I was the star.

There was me and Sam dating, having fun at a store, putting on silly outfits giggling like crazy people. We put on hats, glasses, and fake mustaches, taking pictures of each other.

The scene shifted, and I landed into a beautiful place. It was a house, one I did not recognize, and he wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing my neck. I started to make food and he tried to get some, but I hit him playfully with a wooden spoon. He picked me up and turned off the stove, putting me on the counter and kissing me sweetly.

* * *

Then I was at a wedding, and it was beautiful, with trees and plants everywhere. I was smiling at my Sam and he smiled at me. I noticed that I was in an elegant white dress and Sam was in a black tux. It was our wedding! There were people of the tribe scattered everywhere. A minister watched kindly as we said our vows.

* * *

It changed again, and I was outside with children. Sam came, from work, and kissed me, making all the kids look up in mock disgust.

A beautiful little Quileute girl scrunched up her face and pointed at us, her tawny eyes sparkling as she yelled, "Ewwww!"

* * *

Sam Uley POV

I was in a room, and it was obviously a girl's. Sitting on the bed was my Samantha, with her rosy red lips and cheeks. She batted her eyelashes and smiled at me. I smiled back at her beautiful face. She then got off the bed and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, better than any kiss Leah ever gave me.

* * *

Then everything changed and I was in an arcade, playing some games with my girl, Samantha. I grinned at her as she hit the wrong button, and hugged her from behind as she gave a small frown at the screen.

We were with the pack, eating food at a bonfire eating whatever we could stuff in our faces.

"Want mine," my amazing Samantha asks, holding out her hotdog.

"Thanks," I mumbled through the food in my mouth, swallowed, and stuffed my face with hers. Her tinkling laugh filled the space, warm, and I smiled in spite of myself.

* * *

Finally, we were outside, with kids all over the place and I prayed to god that some of them were my packmates' kids. I walked up to her and kissed her, swinging her around. The kids looked up in annoyance, one cute little girl with bright tawny eyes pointing up and shouting, "Ewwww!"

* * *

Somewhere in this hazy state of mind, between consciousness and unconsciousness, I knew. Somehow I knew. This whole issue was an open and closed case, done and simple.

I knew, knew that I couldn't be with her.

I had to be with my angel.

I had to be with my Samantha.

* * *

**Chapter four I hope you like it. :D Review I'll appreciate it...**


End file.
